


First Kisses

by ZellaSunshine



Series: A.C.E Drabbles [4]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love it, its real soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: How your first kiss with A.C.E would go





	First Kisses

First Kisses with A.C.E

 

Donghun

  * Listen this is gonna be hella romantic okay


  * There was a date organized


  * This was planned way in advance


  * Donghun got hyped by literally everyone before this happened okay


  * He’s a nervous wreck


  * (but he hides it real well you probably can’t tell)


  * He just doesn’t wanna mess anything up (aw)


  * I’m really soft about this okay



 

Jun

  * I feel like he’s super shy he just seems like he’d be super shy


  * (lots of blushin)


  * Goes in to kiss you on the lips but gets nervous


  * Kisses your cheek instead


  * Tbh you’re probably the one that initiates the kiss


  * And then you’re both blushing and awkward after (n i c e) 



  
  


Chan

  * Probably when he’s really excited


  * Like maybe you were both at the arcade


  * And he beat a high score


  * And he’s just so excited that he turns around to you and just !!


  * Kisses you on the lips


  * You’re both a little shook but super happy


  * He holds your hand the rest of the day 



  
  


Sehyoon

  * It’s probably really out of the blue


  * Gently pulls you in by the waist


  * Says something that almost seems cheesy


  * But it was genuine


  * (and then he kisses you and its great aha i hate myself)



  
  


Byeongkwan

  * A whole soft boy!


  * A little teasing


  * Smooches your nose because it makes you blush


  * Probably like a couple times actually lmao


  * Then kisses you on the lips




End file.
